Skool Luv Affair The Series
by guyuchan
Summary: Kelima sahabat ini,disatukan dikelas yang sama, tapi siapa yang sangka bila tak selamanya persahabatan itu indah, persahabatan suatu saat akan mendapat ujian, dan salah satu ujian yang palig berat adalah cinta yang tumbuh diantara mereka bagaimana mereka menghadapi semua? mari saksikan cek it out -" Im Yoona, Yoo Sungjae, Kim Tae Hyung, Lee Ann Nis (oc), Nam Ji Hyun
1. Skool Luv and Affair Preview

Title: Skool Luv Affair

Author: yukichan0628

Main Cast: - Yook Sung Jae (evil)

- Im Yoo Na (tante yoona)

- Kim Tae Hyung (V)

- Lee Ann Nis (Ann)

- Nam Ji Hyun (chan)

Genre: Romance

Rating : tentukan sendiri oke :)

Lenght: Chapter

hai yang udah mau rider, hihihi *padahal ga ada yang baca*

gw mau ngasih ff hehehe ini bukan sekedar ff hehehe ini adalah ucapan terima kasih sama semua temen temen gw yang berlaku menjadi cast disini..

jangan dibaca kalo yang ga suka tapi kalo mau baca baca aja haha lumayan hiburan ini baru pengenalan ya ff dengan cerita aslinya aku post kapan kapan hehehe hepi rider :*

Bukankah semua orang bebas untuk mencintai,

Tak ada kata siapa dan tak ada kata tidak ketika tuhan memberikan perasaan itu,

Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan mutlak yang wajib dimiliki setiap insanya termasuk padaku,

Aku merasakannya

Getaran itu,

Entah mengapa hanya melihatnya saja hatiku berdesir, mulanya kagum memang, tapi entah kapan dan bagaimana sepertinya rasa kagum yang semakin banyak itu tumbuh hingga akhirnya hatiku meluluh pada orang itu. Tak kupungkiri lagi kalau sebenarnnya orang menyebalkan ini adalah orang paling rese yang pernah aku temui, tak pernah sekalipun aku bertemu dengannya dengan damai, ini adalah orang yang selalu mengajak ku berdebat apapun itu, aku yang dasarnya tak mau kalah selalu meladeninya awalnya, tapi jangan salah bila sebenarnya orang ini adalah mood maker dikelas kami, kelas menjadi ramai setelah orang ini masuk, dia orang yang ramah, hampir setiap orang mengenalinya, mungkin sifatnya yang agak manja, dan absurd yang menyebabkan semua orang tidak segan berada didekatnya, aku jadi mengingat kejadian dua minggu lalu, ketika piket masal disekolah kami

_flash back_

_Hari ini adalah hari istimewa dimana sekolah kami menyambut tamu dari direktorat pendidikan, dan untuk itulah kepala sekolah menyuruh semua penghuni sekolah untuk membereskan sekolah. Semua orang sibuk dengan persiapan yang dibuat hanya dua namja bodoh yang berada dipojok itu yang diam dan entah apa yang mereka lakukan, aku kesal. Iyalah ketua kelas mana yang tak kesal jika melihat dua pemalas bodoh itu malah santai dengan memainkan psp nya_

_"HEI KALIAN NAMJA PABO JELEK, KAGA LIAT ORANG SIBUK YA LU PADA"_

_Bentakku, ya dia adalah Evil rese Yook Sung Jae dan temannya yang tak kalah resenya Kim Tae Hyung atau yang biasa kami panggil V,_

_Dan apa kalian tau aku yang telah membentaknya hanya mendapat jawaban kompak dari kedua namja pabo itu_

_"jangan mulai yoon"_

_PELETAK_

_PELETAK_

_Akhirnya ku ayunkan gagang sapu itu kekepala kedua namja pabo ini_

_"hya yoon apaan sih lu" evil_

_"yoon minta gw hajar ya lu" v_

_"gw kaga takut sama dua homo, yang beraninya main keroyokan kaya kalian berdua"_

_"maksud lu yoon" evil_

_"iya maksud lu apaan" v_

_"sini lu hadepin gw kalo kalian masih mau diam kaya gitu dan ga mau beresin kelas" bentakku_

_Kedua namja ini memutar matanya malas dan siap menyerang, cih dasar cowo kecewe cewean beraninya main keroyok kataku dalam hati sambil mundur kebelakang mengikuti mereka yang maju semakin mendesaku. Takut? Tidak! Aku tidak takut hal ini memang biasa terjadi terlebih dengan dua namja ini, tiba tiba muncul mahluk asing lainnya_

_"hei kalian mau ngapain tante gw? Beraninya sama cewe keroyokan pula sini kalo berani satu lawan satu" katanya_

_Dia adalah ji hyun, kalau evil sungjae punya v, aku im yoona punya orang ini, teman sebangku yang dekat denganku_

_"ayo tante lawan evil gw lawan v" katanya, dan siap mulai dengan amaterasu, bankai, dan kechunibyoannya yang lain, untunglah dia dan v sama sama gila dan chunibyo sehingga v siap dengan rinegan, kyubi de-el-el nya. Oke kita abaikan saja dua bocah chunibyo ini bertarung dengan kechunibyoannya._

_Sementara aku dan evil hanya salin bertatapan sengit tak ada yang ingin mengalah, hingga akhirnya gagang sapu yang ku pegang siap menghantam kepalanya dan entak sejak kapan dia sudah memegang sapu yang lain. Tak ayal seperti doa orang pendekar pedang yang sedang mengetes kemampuan indah samurai mereka._

_Kami masih berada dialam kami masing masing sehingga suara lee ann nis_

_"YOONAA, EVIL, V, JIHYUN HENTIKAN!" _

_Kami terdiam sesaat hingga kami sadar bila semua orang dikelas kami memandang kami dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, benci mungkin, atau sebal, kesal, yang jelas tatapan seperti itulah yang diperlihatkan merekapada kami._

DAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Akhirnya sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang tentang kita semua

"hayoo ngelamunin apaan tante pake senyam senyum sendiri"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas

"come on chan sejak kapan gw jadi tante lu" kataku membalasnya malas

"yah, tante ngga adil masa ann boleh manggil tante aku ngga boleh" katanya memelas

"apa kau panggil panggil nama orang sembarangan" kata orang dibelakangku menyambar sembarangan

"gw belum manggil lu 3x ann kenapa udah muncul" balas orang yang ada didepanku dan dengan seenaknya mengambil makanan yang ada didepannya

Okeh telat memang setelah sepanjang ini baru mau mengenalkan mereka semua, aku Im Yoona, aku adalah ketua kelas di kelas peak nan absurd ini. aku adalah musuh bebuyutan dari evil maknae dan mereka berdua Nam Ji Hyun dia orang pindahan dari jepang dan diawal perkenalannya dia menggunakan "chan" dibelakang namanya sehingga sampai saat ini kami semua masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan "chan", dia adalah teman sebangkuku, teman senasib sepenanggungan hihihi hampir semua yang kulakukan dengan orang pea yang ini, dan yang satu lagi _lee ann sin _dia juga sahabatku, kita bertiga adalah sailormoon hahaha, kita disatukan karna sama sama mempunyai dendam kesumat dengan dua namja pabo itu evil dan V

Oke sampai disini dulu, lalu kisah apa sebenarnya yang menunggu kelima remaja ini?

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya buat yang tau diem aja ya hihihi :)


	2. Skool Luv and Affair Series 1

Main Title: Skool Luv Affair

Title : Just Want You Know,

Author: yukichan0628

Main Cast:

- Yook Sung Jae (evil_maknae)

- Im Yoona

Genre: Romance

Rating : tentukan sendiri oke :)

Lenght: Chapter

"haish, kenapa harus tertinggal segala sih" rutuku

Siang itu aku berencana untuk pulang cepat, tapi sepertinya tuhan menghendaki lain, aku mengubek isi tasku mencari benda kecil yang biasa ada tersempil di dalamnya, dan betapa kagetnya ketika ku tahu benda yang kucari tak ada ditemukan ditempatnya. Hais pasti tertinggal ketika dimainkan si chan tadi, dengan terpaksa aku memutar balik arah pulangku, untuk kembali hanya menggambil handphone yang tertinggal. Aku yakin sekolah sepi sekarang, mengingat tadi ketika Kim Sonsengnim menyatakan kelas berakhir anak anak langsung berhamburan keluar. Namun, aku salah, masih ada seseorang disana, duduk dengan menghadap keluar jendela, aku memincingkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang masih diam di sekolah yang sepi sekarang

"evil?" bisiku ketika bayangannya yang terpantul dari cermin itu dibiaskan ke retina mataku

Aku membuka pintu berjalan menyusuri kelas ke bangkuku dan mulai mencari benda yang tadi kucari, benarkan tertinggal disini kataku setengah berbisik. Aku melihat sosok itu yang terdiam dan terbang dengan pikirannya. Begitu asikkah dengan pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari kedatanganku sedari tadi. Aku ikut terbang dengan pikiranku ketika melihat sosok itu

Deg

Tiba tiba ku merasakan jantungku yang berosilasi lebih cepat dari biasanya, kenapa ini? Masuk angin mungkin mengingat musim dingin akan segera muncul dan suhu memang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Lama lama aku lelah menunggunya mematung seperti itu, akhirnya ku dekati dia

"darrr, belum pulang lu vil?" tanyaku lembut padanya, ha~ sepertinya aku memang demam kenapa aku bisa selembut ini padanya,

Dan orang yang terkaget itu hanya menjawab dingin "hmmmmmm"

Hening

Tak ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut kami berdua, hanya sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing masing

"evil gwencanna?" tanyaku akhirnya

"emang evil kenapa yoon?" orang yang ditanya bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya

"ahh aniya, hanya terlihat berbeda aja" kataku sedikit menurunkan intonasi bicaraku

"evil gallon yoon"

"wat de, maksud lu vil? Si raja kejam bisa gallon juga?" kagetku, orang yang sedingin tembok dan super kejam ini bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan galau? Wah sumpah chan sama ann harus tau ini, harus diabadikan di museum rekor dunia pikirku

Dia menepuk jidatku seolah tau apa yang aku pikirkan "jangan mikir tentang evil sembarangan yoon"

"kekeke ngga ko hanya kaget, lo yang punya hati batu ternyata bisa galau juga"

"evil juga manusia yoon"

"emang lu kenapa vil?"

"gw kangen rumah yoon" katanya menatap langit yang entah ada apa langit itu terasa indah siang itu

Sedikit tentang evil, dia adalah orang yang mandiri, terbukti dengan dia hidup sendiri di seoul ibu kota yang kalian tau sendiri bagaimana, dia adalah cowo yang hobby memasak, katanya karna dia hidup sendiri makanya dia perlu bisa memasak untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri. Tadinya aku heran kenapa seorang laki-laki yang hidup sendiri bisa membawa bekal ke sekolah ternyata yah memang hobbynya dan masakannya juga sangat enak, makanya aku sedikit sangsi kalau dia seorang namja tulen -

"mikirin apa lu yoon pake katawa ketawa sendiri" tanyanya

"ahh ani, hanya mikir seorang evil yang kaya tembok dan masih mendingan tembok itu bisa ngerasain hal ini"

"jangan mulai dah yoon"

Aku heran dengan dua orang namja ini, kenapa senang sekali mereka bilang _jangan mulai yoon _emang apa yang akan aku mulai? Haa~ membingungkan

"kalo begitu maukah kau berbagi cerita dengan ku vil"

"evil kangen rumah yoon, pe…."

Evil mulai dengan ceritanya, tentang bagaimana susahnya menjadi seorang maknae dalam sebuah keluarga, tentang bagaimana pendapat orang yang terkecil tak pernah dihargai dan dianggap oleh keluarganya. Aku mendengarkan ceritanya, dan entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang meelusup kedalam rongga dihatiku, sesuatu yang datang tanpa pernah kuminta. Aku memperhatikan dia yang wajahnya terkena biasan matahari petang. Aku menikmatinya, biarkanlah seperti ini dan biarkanlah langit senja ini menjadi cupid antara kita, pikirku.

Yah, tak ada yang berubah setelah kejadian ini, kupikir sifat jail dan nyeleneh orang ini sudah pergi tapi ternyata aku salah. Evil adalah evil dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi evil, orang aneh absurd pea, dan jangan lupa orang yang selalu ngajak berantem.

Sebenarnya aku juga bingung kenapa setiap hal bisa aku debatkan dengan anak ini, tak ada hari tanpa berdebat dengan orang ini, contohnya saja hari ini

**Today**

_Evil_maknae: pilek lu yoon? Klo pilek dilap tuh ingus... udh kya angka 11 gtoh... *menjauh_

_yoona||"GeGe^^: Kasih ingus.. /lempar k epil_

_evil_maknae: Menghindar dg tamvannya_

_yoona||"GeGe^^: Emg epil tampan/?_

_evil_maknae: Tentuh... lu kga liat evil udah tamvan maksimal gini?_

_yoona||"GeGe^^: Dih-_

_evil_maknae: Wkwkwkk /tertawa dan melihatlu_

_yoona||"GeGe^^: Gak ush liatin gw, Ntr lo naksir ngehahaha_

_evil_maknae: Dih ge er... lu kli yg naksir_

_yoona||"GeGe^^: Amasa ciyus miapa_

_evil_maknae: Miakuh padamuh...*hueks_

**Yesterday**

_evil_maknae Ocidakkkk yoona ngintip evil...*triak pke toa_

_yoona||"GeGe^^ Gk trtarik gw ngntip lo-_

_evil_maknae Ngku lu yoon_

_yoona||"GeGe^^ Iya aja-_

_evil_maknae Ngku jg lu... Uwah abs evil diintip yoona_

_yoona||"GeGe^^ Alay.. Kya gk ada krjaan gw ngntp lo_

_evil_maknae Lu kn emg krg kerjaan yoon_

_yoona||"GeGe^^ Trs knp klo gw krang krjaan Serah gw_

_evil_maknae Klo lu krg kerjaan noh cucian evil numpuk... cuci snoh_

_yoona||"GeGe^^ Lo siapa nyrh gw.. Gw bkan ubab lo_

_evil_maknae Evil sang maknae keceh bin tamvan...Dr pd lu nganggur yoon... ngamal dkit kek_

_yoona||"GeGe^^ Gw sibuk kga nganggur-_

_evil_maknae Sbuk ngpa lu? Ngejamban?_

Beginilah, kenapa? Kalian heran? Jangankan kalian aku yang mengalaminya saja sangat heran, apapun bisa saja dijadikan bahan untuk berantem olehnya, tak ada waktu yang terpakai dengannya dengan damai, seperti itulah sindiran ejekan bahkan pukulan dan perkakas lainnya sering menjadi sasaran kami.

Tapi entah sejak kapan aku mulai menikmati hal ini, aku mulai menikmati masaku bertarung dengan dia, aku mulai terbiasa dengan hinaan dan ocehan yang biasa dia berikan padaku. Hari ku menjadi lebih ramai dengannya. Apa ini? Perasaan macam apa ini, perasaan yang tak pernah kuundang, perasaan yang tiba tiba muncul, tumbuh dan berkembang semakin banyak. Hingga terjadilah kejadian itu, kejadian yang tak akan pernah kulupakan,

Hari itu adalah bagian aku, ann, chan, v dan evil piket siang entah kenapa setiap piket atau apapun petugas selalu membuat kami bersama-sama, dan entah kenapa semua orang ada urusan yang serba mendadak sehingga sekarang tinggallah aku berdua dengan evil. Mulanya seperti biasa bahkan kelas yang kosong ini menjadi ring tinju, medan perang mulut antara aku dan dia hingga dia berkata

"Uwah ada yg ngajak evil pacaran ... waks"

DEG

Entah kenapa ada serangan yang menusuk hatiku, aku hanya menyembunyikan perasaanku dan berkata

"Kga Tanya (-)"

"Evil cma share knpe lu sewot"

"Iya evil selamet.. Gw gak sewot :)"

"Wkwkwk... kga ikhlas bilangnya... tenang aja yoon Evil kga niat pacaran... wkwk"

"Apanya yg gak iklas'-' lagian bodo amat lu mau kaga nyari begituan" terang ku

"Lu kn emg sllu kga ikhlas... Evil juga cma cerita knpe lu jd sewot"

"whatever lah, dan satulagi Gw gak sewot epil , Gak ad ursn nya ama gw Hahahaha" fake smile

"Emg kga ada... wkwkwk dan Sjk kpn lu pnya ursan sma evil?" katanya santai

"Sjak ngara api menyerang/?"

"Negara api sdh dklhkan avatar"

Hening,

Tak ada yang pembicaraan yang keluar dari mutul kita. Kita hanya larut dalam pikiran kita masing – masing, entah apa yang kupikirkan ketika itu namu kata itu keluar, keluar tanpa kusuruh,,,

"Epil sepertinya gw ska lo.."

Deg,

Dasar mulut bego, kenapa harus kuakui duluan aku menukainya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranku itu, bibir dan lidahku hanya ingin menyerukan apa yang hatiku suruh, belum sempat otakku mencernanya, semuanya bejalan dengan cepat seperti cahaya yang yang memperlihatkan cahanya bahkan sebelum waktu berdetak, namun apa kalian tau apa yang dia ucapkan

"Jgn mlai yoon"

Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, semuanya telah terlanjur basah lebih main air kan?

"Gw gk bhong.." yakin ku

Bukannya menanggapiku secara serius dia malah membalasku malas

"Heleh lu yoon..."

"Gw srius, gw ska lo lucu kdg aneh kdg bner , aduh ngomong apa gw?"

"Mksh pujiannya walau gk iklas."

"Gw iklas bnran.. Gk tau knpa gw sneng aja klo ada lo, Klo ada lo rme pil seru"

"Evil kn sllu mmbwa kbhgiaan yoon..."

Hening kembali menyelimuti kita, kenapa? Kataku dalam hati, kenapa harus seperti ini, tak bisakah kau menanggapiku serius sekali ini saja, batinku

"Gw cma pgn lo tau aja" kataku menurunkan nada bicaraku

"Oh... trs?"

"Y udh lo udh tau..Seenggak ny gw gk pengecut" teriakku

"Kga ada yg blg lu pengecut yoon... klo gaje bin pea ada"

Kadang aku aneh dengan orang ini, apakah dia selalu seperti ini, apakah dia tak pernah melihatku sebagai seorang wanita, plis aku juga seorang wanita, hanya kali ini untuk kali ini perhatikan aku sebagai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai orang yang selalu kau ajak bertarung, batinku.

Sakit?

Ya,

Apa lagi dengan sikap dia yang pura-pura oon, pura – pura bego dengan tak menanggapi perasaanku ini.

Kecewa?

Ya,

Pasti sangat kecewa, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu, aku hanya ingin dia tau bagaimana perasaanku padanya, tapi tidak seperti itu juga jawaban yang dia berikan, seperti tak ada artinya, aku juga ingin dia menanggapiku :(

Menyesal?

Ya

Sangat menyesal

Sekarang aku takut, aku benar benar sungguh sangat takut, bagaimana dengan hubunganku dengan dia besok, bagaimana bila sikap dia berbeda padaku, padahal aku sudah mulai menikmati semua kebiasaanku dengannya

Bagaimana bila semua berubah

Karna perasaan ini?

Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya, kita liat di next chapter :)

Oke oke oke selesai mari Tanya tokoh nya, kapan kalian meresmikan semuanya agar semuanya jelas dan ff nya segera berakhir hihihi (:) lanjut di next chapter yak ku harap 2-3 part lagi selesai ni ff hahahaha, makin banyak yang luv sama affair ya? Ini kan kisah disekolah tapi ko ceritanya cuman 5 orang ini aja, haha ini emang sekolah tapi emang khususon buat kami berlima hahahaha :v yah semacam gokusen lah makasih yang mau baca, makasih yang mau kommen, ff ini aku persembahkan buat ke4 teman ku yang ku cintai yah siapa lagi kalo bukan cast di ff in -

Makasih mau menganggapku sebagai teman kalian (emot cium)


	3. Skool Luv and Affair Series 2

Main Title: Skool Luv Affair

Title : Thanks For Youre Kindest

Author: yukichan0628

Main Cast:

- Kim Tae Hyung (V)

- Nam Ji Hyun (chan)

- Kim Seok Jin (Jin)

Genre: Romance

Rating : tentukan sendiri oke :)

Lenght: Chapter

Ini sebenernya, apa ya, gitudah baca sendiri jangan aneh sama typo ya, author bikinnya tengah malam masa

cuman karna dara dara dapet pencerahan dari otak yang kadang suka ngehang mullu

jangan lupa rlc - gw saranin jangan dibaca deh hehehehe

ini cuman fiksi ya just ficton baby jadi kejadian d ff ini kebanyakannya ngarang oke

oke story stato

Hai, namaku Ji Hyun, namun entah sejak kapan nama pemberian orang tua ku yang indah berubah menjadi chan dihadapan mereka. Tak suka? Tidak, tidak, aku sangat menyukainya apa lagi dengan panggilan ini aku merasa spesial dimata mereka seperti martabak sepesial pake telor bebek :v

Aku ingin membagi kisahku selama disekolah dan selama dikelas peak nan absurd ini, aku sangat bahagia, kalian tau sendiri disini aku punya sahabat yang melebihi siapapun didunia ini yah, orang yang biasa aku panggil tante, Im Yoo Na, dan teman yang senang nembok, karoke, teriak teriak geje kaya sepam gitu Lee Ann Nis. Selain itu juga disini aku punya temen berantem, siapa? Bukan bukan Evil sungjae dia itu temen, partner, sekaligus pasangan yang kompaknya tante yoona, mungkin mereka berantem mullu kaya kucing sama anjing tapi dibalik itu semua aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tumbuh diantara mereka berdua, oke setop membicarakan mereka berdua ini part ku dan ini ceritaku jadi berhenti membicarakannya oke. Ia teman berantem ku tak lain adalah alien baka Kim Tae Hyung (V).

Kalian tau bagaimana aku mengenal orang ini.

Ketika kelas satu dia adalah orang di kelas sbelah, dia selalu diikutin pacarnya yang overprotektiv padanya, hal ini membuat jiwa jailku kambuh dengan iseng aku berteriak di depan kelas keluar, pada saat itu V dan pacarnya yang bernama Ara ada diluar

"BEBEB V" teriakku dan sembunyi, ala maling, lempar batu sembunyi kaki hihihi, dan setelah itu aku akan melihat bagaimana pacarnya v yang mempoutkan bibirnya, dan v yang membujuk pacarnya, atau pacarnya yang marah hahaha lucu sekali orang berpacaran itu,pikirku.

Selalu kuulangi tindak jailku itu hingga tak lama aku mendengar kalau dia putus dengan pacarnya itu, shock, ya tuhan semoga putusnya mereka itu bukan karena aku, doaku. Sejak kejadian ini aku tak berani menampakan batang hidungku dihadapan dia, terlebih saat itu aku pergi keluar sehingga aku sering absen disekolah. Dan berapa kagetnya aku mengetahui sekarang dia adalah classmate ku :( . Mulanya aku tak mau mengenalnya masih punya muka, tapi aku juga bête ngeliat tante ku dikeroyok namja namja pabo ini akhirnya aku mejadi tameng tante dan berakhir dengan harus menghadapi namja yang mengaku dirinya biijuu ini.

Namun sebenarnya ada yang tidak diketahui mereka semua antara aku dan V,

Hari itu, hari yang sangat cerah bagiku terlebih karna hari ini aku merayakan ulang tahun ibuku. Hari yang harusnya menjadi bahagia menjadi bencana.

Aku pergi ke pusat pembelanjaan seorang diri, aku berjalan, berlari, dan mencari seorang diri hingga aku menangkap bayangan seseorang dihadapanku

DEG….

"KIM SEOK JIN" lirih ku

Aku melihat kim seok jin orang yang saat itu sedang dekat denganku bersama wanita lain, ingin ku abaikan dia, mungkin kaka nya pikirku positip, tapi bukan cewe namanya bila tidak mempunyai rasa penasaran yang berlebihan, aku berakhir menjadi penguntit hari itu, ku ikuti dia kemanapun dia pergi mengabaikan rasa ngilu dihatiku ketika melihat mereka bermesraan tepat dihadapanku. Namun rasa ngilu itu berubah menjadi sakit yang tak ingin ku rasakan lagi ketika disebuah gang sepi itu aku melihat Jin oppa melumat bibir perempuan itu

Sakit

Mataku memanas ingin rasanya aku menangis saat itu juga, aku tak sanggup melihatnya lagi, aku berlari, entah berapa orang yang kutubruk, entah berapa kali aku terjatuh dan kembali berlari. Hari yang cerah itu mulai berawan gelap, mendung, dan sesaat

Tess

Hujan

Biarlah hujan ini menyamarkan air mataku, aku tak sanggup untuk berlari lagi. Akhirnya aku hempaskan tubuhku ke jalanan beraspal yang sepi ini, ditemani hujan, aku menarik lututku dan terisak hingga tak kurasakan lagi beribu air menghujam tubuhku yang saat itu memang sudah sangat basah dan dingin.

Apakah hujan sudah berhenti?

Kenapa berhenti begitu cepat?

Ini terlalu cepat?

Ini belum selesai, aku masih ingin menangis?

Inilah pertanyaanku, hingga seseorang memanggil namaku

"Chan…" lirihnya

Aku mendongkakan kepalaku untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang merusak acara menangisku ini.

Seseorang dengan payung yang melindungi kita dari hujan

"V…" kataku kupaksakan untuk tersenyum dihadapannya, aku tak ingin pride ku hancur apa lagi di depan musuh bebuyutan ini

"daijobu?" tanyanya

"hmmm daijobu" kataku dengan seutas senyum yang masih mengedok di wajahku

"kau tak bawa payung? Mau ku antar pulang?" tawarnya

Aku menggeleng, "tak apa v gw bisa pulang sendiri ko" jawabku so kuat. Ingin ku kutuki kakiku yang merapuh saat itu, akibat kedinginan dan ditekuk terlalu lama aku bahkan sulit untuk menggerakan kaki ku itu

"apanya yang baik baik saja jika untuk menggerakan kaki lu aja kaga bisa" cibirnya

Aku hanya bisa memamerkan gigiku saat itu, v langsung menarikku ke punggungnya dan menggendongku ala anakk bayi yang digendong oleh ayahnya

"eh" desisku tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya

"gara gara lu chan baju gw jadi basah begini, ah kaga ada artinya pake payung, kita ujan ujanan aja ya?" tawarnya

"eh tapi…."

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, dia terlebih dahulu membuang payung yang dia gunakan

"lu kenapa chan? Cerita sama gw coba" tawarnya

"cowo itu berengsek v" kataku

Dia diam seolah menungguku menyelesaikan pernyataanku, dan berakhir dengan aku menceritakan apa yang aku lihat kecuali adegan ciuman dan adegan bermesraan yang kupotong sengaja

"mungkin itu kaka atau adiknya kali chan"

"hmmm"

"lu coba tanyain sama dianya siapa cewe itu mungkin lu sala liat kali"

"harus ya v?" tanyaku

"lu harusnya berfikiran positip chan, a positive think will give you positive life, sesuatu yang positif akan menghasilkan hidup lu positive juga chan" katanya

"makasih v"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya dengan terisak, jika ku ceritakan yang sebenarnya masihkah kau berbicara seperti itu v? walaupun begitu terimakasih, terimakasih kata yang kau ucapkan, makasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku, terimakasih ada disini bersamaku ketika aku merasa tak ada siapapun dipihakku saat ini. Dan biarkan aku menangis seperti ini untuk sesaat saja, aku menangis dipunggung orang ini, tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap kami dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Inilah ceritaku dengan manusia golongan titan itu, bagiku dia bukan hanya sekedar teman berantem, dia adalah malaikat yang menolongku waktu itu, terlebih dia tau rahasia hubungan ku dengan KIM SEOK JIN oppa yang notabene tak banyak yang tau. Sebenarnya V itu orang yang ramah, dia memperlakukan semua orang sama tanpa pengecualian, jika aku boleh egois aku juga ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari dia megingat hanya dia yang mengetahui semua rahasaiaku, tapi apa boleh dikata V adalah cowo popular dikalangan cewe, dia dekat hampir dengan semua cewe disekolah ini hebat kan playboy cap gajah duduk terlebih saat ini dia menjalin hubungan dengan ketua cheers di sekolah kita hyomin, haaaaahhhhhh menjadi tandingannya saja tidak, yah walaupun V mulutnya kaga bisa dijaga, dia bisa jadi orang yang paling bisa menyimpan rahasia tapi juga jadi orang yang paling bisa membongkar rahasia orang, kadang kadang mulutnya ni orang bener bener minta di renegan juga.

finishhh akhirnya affair satu ketauan gimana dengan anak anak lain?

cerita apa yang menunggu mereka semua? hehehehe

tunggu saja nanti :)

ini cerita ngarang ya namanya juga fiksi -

jadi plis ini cuman fiksi, kecuali yang tau kejadian sebenarnya ya ahahahha


	4. Skool Luv and Affair Problem

Main Title: Skool Luv Affair

Title : PM,

Author: yukichan0628

Main Cast:

- Im Yoo Na (tante Yoona)

- Nam Ji Hyun (Chan)

-Lee Ann Niss (Ann)

-other cast-

Genre: Romance

Rating : tentukan sendiri oke :)

Lenght: Chapter

JiHyun POV

Hari ini ada yang aneh dengan tante yoona, tumben sekali dia ngga menanggapi apa yang epil ocehkan, biasanya jangankan bilang "terserah" tante yoona itu adalah orang yang ngga mau kalah, evil juga jadi kalau ada tante yoona sama evil itu rame mereka pasti berantem tapi entah apa yang aku liat mereka terlihat mesra dengan kelakuan mereka seperti itu, aku suka, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang romantis ketika mereka berantem itulah yang aku pikirkan.

"ann lu mikir ga ada yang aneh antara tante sama evil" Tanya ku pada ann ketika tante yoona sedang dipanggil Sam sonsengnim, aku juga ingin tau apakah ann merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku atau tidak.

"hmm? Sepertinya mereka terlalu be quite hari ini" balasnya

"apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama dengan ku ann"

"sepertinya begitu, so" katanya berdeling padaku

"kita jodohin aja mereka bagaimana?" kataku sambil mewink kan sebelah mataku

"tapi bagaimana caranya? Mereka kan bisanya cuman berantem, berantem berantem cinta gitu"

"hu'uh dasar mereka bikin pusing saja tuh anak"

Dan dengan inilah aku dan ann berniat menjodohkan tante sama evil, memang sih mereka hobby berantem tapi tanpa sadari mereka terlihat seperti lukisan yang indah dan sweet ketika mereka sedang berdua.

Hari ini pelajaran berakhir dengan wali kelas kita, aku dan ann masih saja manas manasin evil dan tante dengan sindiran lah, atau terkadang kita frontalin supaya evil sadar akan perasaannya. Aku masih memandang lucu kearah tante yoona yang mendadak cuek dengan evil dan evil yang tak bosan bosannya godain tante.

"adakah masalah selama dikelas ini" pertanyaan yang selalu diucapkan wali kelas di akhir kelas

Dan tiba-tiba jiyi (Park Ji Yeon) mengacungkan tangannya

"Sam, saya minta tolong pecat yoona dari jawatannya sebagai ketua kelas"

Pernyataan yang cukup untuk meminta semua mata memperhatikannya,

"saya setuju dengan jiyi Sam" tambah naeun (So Ne Eun)

Apa maksudnnya mereka, batinku

"kenapa jiyi naeun? Bisa kalian jelaskan apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sam Songsengnim

"dia itu ngga nganggepin kita sebagai anggota kelas sam" kata jiyi dan diiyakan dengan geng nya

"apa lagi dia itu sok keganjenan pak" tambah Ha Suan

Sumpah apapun itu ada apa dengan mereka semua, kataku yang benar benar sangat panas

"Sam liat sendirikan dimata Yoona itu hanya ada Chan, Ann, V apalagi Evil kita sama sekali ngga pernah dianggap didalam kelas"

BRAK!

"JAGA MULUT LU NAEUN" teriakku

Ada apa dengan mereka, setauku tak ada masalah diantara kita, setahuku tante ramah dengan semua orang, sebelum pada kami tante selalu bertanya pada semua anak tentang apa yang dimasalahkan, bukankah yang tak menanggapi itu mereka! Sekarang kenapa mereka yang rebut! Haishh aku mulai memanas ingin ku sumpel mulut mereka semua, aku hampir saja melabrak kebangku mereka bila tanganku tidak ditahan tante yoona saat itu,

"yoona bagaimana menurutmu" Tanya sam sonsengnim

"saya mengikuti keputusan Sam saja karna saya tau sam tau yang terbaik" kata tante yoona

Come on tante, mereka itu mojokin kita kenapa tante masih bisa diam dan bicara seperti itu, ucapku dalam tatapan ku pada tante yang masih memegang tanganku.

"baiklah, saya akan kaji dulu masalah kalian, kita akan ambil keputusannya minggu depan"

Akhirnya Sam Sonsangnim mengakhiri perjumpaan kita, anak anak langsung berhambur keluar kecuali aku, tante, ann, dan trio geng sialan itu. Tante melepaskan tanganku, berjalan melenggang kearah trio jablai itu hingga

BRAAKKKK!

"HEH LU LU LU KAGA SUKA SAMA GUE SECARA PRIBADI NGAPA LU BILANG DIDALAM FORUM, MAU LU APA? LU MAU AJAK TARUNG GUA LADENIN LU" teriak tante, aku dan ann yang terkaget langsung menghampiri mereka

"GW BICARA KENYATAAN YOON, GW CUMAN NGEWAKILIN ORANG YANG NGERASA LU KACANGIN" teriak ha suan tak kalah kencang dengan tante

"SIAPA ITU? LU, LU, LU? JANGAN CARI KAMBING HITAM, COBA LU JELASIN APA SALAH GW AMA KALIAN" teriak tante

"HELLOO YOONA LU KAGA SADAR DIRI YE, LU TUH KECENTILAN TAU GA, LU ITU KAYA CABE CABEAN KOMPLEK SEBELAH" sindir jiyi dari belakang

Aku melihat tante manganggat tangannya siap untuk memukul, sekarang giliranku memegangin tangannya

"ANJIR LU, LU NGOMONG KAGA PAKE PAKTA. LU NGOMON GINI MANA BUKTINYA, LU CUMAN IRIKAN SAMA TANTE YOONA, SEKARAG GUA TANYA YANG CHABE SIAPA? LU NAEUN ORANG YANG TIAP DATENG NYARI PASANGAN! LU JIYI ORANG CARI PERHATIAN DENGAN DRAMA LU, DAN LU HASUAN LU YANG SUKA GODAIN ORANG YANG UDAH PUNYA PASANGAN KAN! KALIAN TU CABE CABEAN PASAR MINGGU TERIAK CABE LU" teriakku

"SUDAH TANTE CHAN,, KAGA ADA GUNANYA NGOMONG AMA MEREKA CHABE TERIAK CHABE, KITA PULANG" kata ann sambil menarik kami keluar dari kelas neraka itu

Yoona POV

Ada apa dengan kami sekarang, belum selesai masalahku dengan evil dan harga diriku, evil namja yang pura-pura bego, pura-pura bodoh, sudah tau perasaanku masih saja berlaku biasa saja padaku, kusumpahi dia bodoh dan bego beneran, mati sajalah kau evil.

Ditambah juga dengan anak anak kelas sekarang, semenjak kejadian kemarin itu kelas berasa neraka, sindiran bahkan terkadang teriakkan-teriakkan sindiran semakin banyak untuk menyindir kami. Bahkan evil dan v juga sering terkena sindir tapi dasar dua namja tak peka masih saja biasa saja, kadang aku iri dengan namja namja ini, apakah namja selalu tak peka ya? Enak kali ya jadi cowo, banyak cewe yang elu-elukan, ada masalah kaya begini juga kaga ikut pusing sama rempong. Beda amat sama cewe-cewe yang masalah satu aja ribet amat sampe Sam Songsengnim turun tangan sendiri :0 maka dari itu aku, ann, dan chan yah terkadang ada v sama epil juga, kami membuat grup sendiri, kami panggil grup "ATAP" kenapa? karna ataplah tempat kita nongkrong, dari pada di kelas yang lebih panas dari setan neraka itu

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan hubungan chan dan V sekarang, mereka sih ngakunya kaka ade, kaka ade an dustalah, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Mereka itu hmmmm terlalu dekat mungkin, sangat dekat. Dan entah perasaan ku atau tidak tapi wajah chan merona saat hanya menyebut nama V. Apa jangan jangan?

Pagi ini aku sengaja datang kesekolah awal karna Sam memintaku menemuinya pagi pagi, dasar guru pea pasti dia mau meminta jawaban ku tentang masalah kemarin, sudahlah ya males juga gw jadi ketua kalo anak-anaknya kaya gitu kan. Tapi betapa kagetnya aku melihat orang yang sudah datang pagi ini V? ngapain dia datang pagi-pagi? Tanyaku dalam hati, dan pas aku lihat ternyata chan juga sudah datang dikelas pagi ini. Hask stalker time batinku saatnya melihat dan menguping

Chan : ohayou bep

V : Kenapa manggil gw bep chan?-" (oh udah bebep bebepan ya komenku)

Chan : karna pengen ga boleh ya?

V : Serah deh -"

Chan : oke ganti v chagi

V : Gw rasa masih enakan bep -"

Chan : serasa di ukein ya v

V : Jangan bikin gw merinding chan -"

Chan : v oppa :v

V : Iya bep?

Chan : aduh gw laper

V : Gw juga... beliin gw sesuatu chan :v

Chan : hmmm mau apa?

V: Ramyeon :v Cepet ke kantin sana chan chan...

Chan : Beliin apaan, mager ah lu aja yang beli

V : Ya udah gw pijitin aja chan... Mau pijat jepang, thailand atau indonesia?

Chan : pijit plus plus v?

Bosen juga gw lama lama liatin drama remaja, kaya liat drama yang lagi ngetren ganteng-ganteng Zombie tau ga, atau dia yang terpeleset keseleo dari jamban, akhirnya aku ikut nimbrung,,

yoona||"GeGe^^ Pagii V chan.. Nganu ama v aja chan

Chan : nganu evil aja #eh jadi tante ama evil ka gimana sekarang ? -

yoona||"GeGe^^ Apasih stop ngomg epil Cie ekhem ekhem ternyata anu loh

Chan : ehem ehem apaan -

yoona||"GeGe^^ Cie yg lg pengakuan cie ohok

tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada sepansang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sangat sangat tidak suka

ga akan banyak ngomong oke piks ini mulai nih ada konplik konplikan antar kelas cuman ini dah part ini disambung besok bye hahahahaha :) /kalo authornya masih hidup/


	5. Skool Luv and Affair Series 3

Main Title: Skool Luv Affair

Title : Who's Me?

Author: yukichan0628

Main Cast:

- Im Yoo Na (tante Yoona)

- Nam Ji Hyun (Chan)

-Lee Ann Niss (Ann)

-other cast-

Genre: Romance

Rating : tentukan sendiri oke :)

Lenght: Chapter

Kalau kalian pikir aku ini siapa?

Apa kalian pernah melihat partku banyak di chapter-chapter sebelumnya?

Tidakkan? Sepertinya memang ini bukan duniaku

Ini dunia mereka, dan bukan duniaku

Aku yang selalu tak dianggap, aku yang mungkin kehadirannya saja tidak pernah terditeksi, hahaha apanya yang sahabat? Mereka itu tidak bersahabat mereka itu cuman modus modusan dibalik kedok sahabat.

Yah seperti yang kalian tau tante yoona X evil, dan Chan X V dan aku hanyalah alibi buat mereka ada disini.

Jika itu kalian bagaimana perasaan kalian jika kalian ada diposisiku

Menyebalkan

Mereka itu orang yang paling jahat dibanding yang pernah ada, mereka tak pernah menganggapku ada, dimata mereka aku hanyalah orang yang yah semacam sampah atau kutu kecil memang itulah aku dan akulah itu…

Tapi bukankah aku juga manusia, disini juga berdetak sesuatu yang dimiliki olah manusia bukan?

Disini hatiku, dan disini juga aku merasakan sakit, merasa diabaikan, merasa cemburu.

Hei tolonglah anggap aku ada hai –

Dan sekaranglah puncaknya aku tak tahan merasa terabai seperti ini,

BRAKKKKKKKKKKK!

Ku melihat tatapan aneh Chan dan tante Yoona padaku sesaat ketika aku menggebrak meja

"Annn?" keduanya tampak kompak menyerukan namaku, hahaha aneh eoh? Melihat seorang ann yang kehadirannya tak pernah dianggap ada bisa melakukan hal seperti ini

"GW KELUAR!" kataku lantang

"keluar apa ann?" Chan

"maksud lu ann?" Tante

"Gw keluar dari kalian ! Gw ga sanggup ladenin kalian kalian semua!" teriakku lantang

"ann apa yang lu omongin?"

"jangan bercanda ann?"

Terlihat kompak, mereka. Dan mereka kompak munafik

"KALIAN PIKIR GW GA SERIUS? Gw emang bukan serius band tapi kali ini gw serius! Gw sangat serius dengan apa yang gw omongin!"

Mereka berdua mendekatiku,

"SUDAH CUKUP BERHENTI DISITU"

"ANN! Lu kenapa coba!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan

"GW MUAK SAMA KALIAN URUSI SAJA COWO COWO KALIAN DISANA"

Aku tau mereka kaget, tapi mau digimanain lagi, hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit, aku capek diabaikan oleh kalian tau ngga, tahukah kalian betapa inginnya aku dianggap ada setidaknya ayolah ajak aku untuk bertarung, hanya aku disini yang tak mempunyai kesempatan bertarung seperti kalian.

"lu kenapa sih ann, kalo ada masalah itu ngomong jangan dipendem begitu" chan

"Masalahnya bukan padaku TAPI KALIAN!"

"Ada apaan sih ann, lu kenapa coba?" teriak tante

"Apa yang salah dengan kita?"

yah sekarang semua orang berteriak sekarang, ternyata ann juga bisa bikin orang berteriak teriak bikin pecah gendang telinga saja :v

"Berisik urus saja kim tae hyung lu sana!"

"Maksud lu ann? Gw ama V ngga ada hubungan apa apa! LU TA-N"

"KALO LU GA ADA HUBUNGAN APA APA SAMA DIA APA MAKSUD LU GENDONG-GENDONGAN SAMBIL BERPELUKAN DIDEPAN UMUM!"

Kataku memotong pembicaraannya, lu pikIr gw ga tau, gw liat semuanya, gw liat lu yang merangkul v mesra ketika itu, kalian pikir ini india, pake pelukan pas hujan-hujan. Kenapa? Aneh? Apa? Aku cemburu? Ia…. Aku cemburu, ternyata kalian ada sesuatu dibelakangku, haha so so an peduli sama aku tapi ternyata dia itu hanya ingin modus dengan si kim tae hyung itu.

"ann, lu liat?" terdengar lirih

"KAGA GUA CIUM, Gua muak sama kalian yang bermodus dalam kedok sahabat! Kalian bilang sahabat tapi cuman bermodus ria"

"GUA GA BERMODUS PLIS" teriak mereka kompak

"Dan gw ama v ngga ada hubungan apa apa"

"YAYAYAYA APA ORANG YANG GA ADA HUBUNGAN BERPELUKAN DI MUKA UMUM HAH!"

"ITU NGGA KAYA YANG LU LIAT ANN,"

Tante sider mode on, selain karna dia tak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan

"GW BERANI BERSUMPAH DEMI NEPTUNE DAN KERANG AJAIB ANN GW SAMA DIA NGGA ADA APA-APA?"

"DUSTA! LU MAU JADI PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG HUH?"

Aku dapat melihat perubahan raut muka chan, aku dapat melihat dia yang menahan air matanya, terlihat jelas dari manik matanya, bila butiran bening itu hampir jatuh

"KETERLALUAN LU ANN.. GW BUKAN PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG APA LAGI YANG PERLU GW OMONGIN! GW AMA DIA NGGA ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA"

BRAKKKK!

Pergi saja kau

Mati saja kau sekalian semoga kau tau apa yang salah,

"lu kesambet setan apa sih ann?"

"kalian itu sadar ngga sibuk dengan dunia kalian sendiri, kalian itu tak pernah sekalipun menganggap aku ada! Gw muak gw muak gw muak! GUE MUAK DENGAN DUNIA KALIAN ITU!"

PLAKKKKKK

"gue ga tau setan apa yang ada dalem diri lu tapi lu keterlaluan ann! Dunia yang mana? Apa lu pernah liat kita ngabaian lu! Kita selalu hargain lu, hargain pendapat lu. Sadar ngga!"

Mataku memanas, ingin rasanya ku tumpahkan semuanya, kalian tak tahu tentang aku diam saja. Apa yang kalian tau tentang ku selama ini huh! Kalian bahkan tidak pernah bertanya tentang bagaimana kabarku, atau bagaimana perasaanku. Kalian juga tak pernah tau bagaimana perasaanku yang selalu menjadi orang kesekian diantara kalian. Kalian tidak tahu semua itukan? Kalian tak tahu bagaimana aku yang selalu sendirian kan? Kalian kemana ketika itu. Kalian sibuk dengan perasaan kalian sendirikan?

Mungkin inilah saatnya aku pergi, seseorang sepertiku memang tak seharusnya bersama kalian. Aku pergi~

Selamat tinggal kalian~

Selamat tinggal~

Jangan pernah mencariku, selamat tinggal ~


	6. Skool Luv and Affair End

Title: Skool Luv Affair

Author: yukichan0628

Main Cast: - Yook Sung Jae (evil)

- Im Yoo Na (tante yoona)

- Kim Tae Hyung (V)

- Lee Ann Nis (Ann)

- Nam Ji Hyun (chan)

Genre: Romance

Rating : tentukan sendiri oke :)

Lenght: Chapter

YOONA POV

Entah apa yang salah dengan kelas ini sekarang, kami atau bisa dibilang aku, dan chan merasa aneh tinggal dikelas kami sendiri semua karna anak anak dikelas banyak yang protes ketika aku menjabat sebagai ketua kelas, ditambah dengan menghilangnya ann semua ini menambah pusing kepala ku -

_Yoona itu ngga adil, dia hanya menganggap yang dia kenal aja_

_Yoona ga pernah nganggap kita dikelas_

_Yoona hanya memperhatikan temen temennya aja_

_Yoona itu bisanya cumin ngacangin kita_

_Kita tak mau dia menjabat sebagai ketua_

Ya tuhan apa yang salah dengan ku, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk bijak, aku berusaha untuk berdemokrasi dan aku berusaha untuk tidak mengabaikan orang orang, aku selalu menanggapi mereka, dasar merekanya saja yang tak tahu diuntung malah pecicilan sama namja namja dikelas, mana bisa melihat kebaikan seorang im yoona kalau yang ingin mereka liat hanya namja namja dikelas, dasar anak jaman sekarang (-)

Tapi karna kita hidup harus berdemokrasi makanya aku meminta sam sonsengnim melakukan pemilihan suara untuk memilih ketua kelas yang baru, lalu munculah ara sebagai ketua kelas yang baru. Namun jujur semenjak pergantian ini aku merasa ada yang aneh, kami berasa asing ada dikelas kami sendiri, kami serasa tak mengenal teman kami sendiri, hanya mereka berempatlah yang membuat ku nyaman ada disini, chan, ann, evil, dan v tentunya.

Kami tak menyangkal dengan pertarungan kami yang bisa dibilang (-) aneh mungkin, absurd mungkin, tapi dengan beginilah kami bisa memahami satu dengan yang lain. Namun ada yang aneh dengan kami saat ini

Chan yang mulai dengan aksi mengabaikan v

Ann yang menghilang dari peredaran

Dan aku dengan evil? Aku bersyukur karna aku menyatakan cintaku pada mahluk seperti evil, orang yang tak membalas perasaanku tapi aku bersyukur karna tak ada yang berubah antara aku dan dia. Evil tak mengabaikanku, hubunganku dengannya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Ada sedikit kecewa ketika dia bahkan tak melihat dan memandang perasaanku, atau bahkan tak pernah sedetikpun dia memadangku sebagai seorang wanita tapi aku menikmati peranku walaupun hanya sebagai teman berantem mungkin, tapi aku cukup bahagia hanya dengan mereka disini

Jihyun POV

Semenjak ann yang menghilang aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu, tak dipungkiri memang teman ngalay aku itu ann, maafkan aku yang mengabaikanmu ann, sungguh aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan v, kalau aku tau lebih awal juga aku tak akan pernah sedekat ini dengan dia, hanya inilah kalimat penyesalan yang aku sampaikan pada tembok disampingku. Pada siapa lagi aku harus sampaikan, orang yang ingin aku ucapkan ini juga telah menghilang entah kemana.

Hari ini aku berjalan malas melalui sebuah koridor dan ku lihat seseorang berada disisi yang berlawanan dengan ku, ya dia V orang yang malas aku temui, ya semenjak kejadian ann yang marah aku mulai menjauhi orang ini. Aku sadar banyak yang tersakiti dengan kedekatanku dengannya, terbuktikan orang yang paling dekat denganku saja meninggalkanku, aku pura-pura sibuk dengan buku yang kupegang, hingga ku merasakan tanganku ditarik

"stop nyuekin gw chan"

"lepasin gue v"

"ga akan gw lepasin sebelum lu kasih tau gue kenapa lu nyuekin gw!" bentaknya

"gw ga pernah merasa nyuekin lu V!" kataku tak kalah keras dengan ucapannya

"lalu selama ini lu ngapain gw? Lu ga nanggepin gw ngomong! Lu ngga pernah liat gue kalau gw ngomong dan bahkan lu ga pernah liat gue apa maksud lu"

"lu rempong amat kaya tante tante, gue ga denger lu ngomong, gitu aja repot"

"dusta lu, gw ngomong dihadepan lu chan!"

"HEEE TO THE LOWWWWW, SELAMA INI YANG YANG SUKA NYUEKIN GUE SIAPA? GUE GA PERNAH NGERASA NYUEKIN LU, LU KAN YANG SUKA NYUEKIN GUE! SEKARANG STOP OMONG KOSONG INI OKE!" teriakku cukup untuk semua orang dikoridor memperhatikan kami berdua

"lu kenapa sih chan, lu ga pernah kaya gini sama gw, ada apa sebenernya"

"ngga ada apa apa cukup v udah cukup kita akhiri saja oke, kita tidak akan selama seperti ini, inilah saatnya kita mengakhiri semuanya v …."

Inilah akhirnya, akhir yang terbaik untuk kita semua, akhir yang terbaik untuk aku dia kalian dan kita semua. Kita ada disini saling membutuhkan, aku disini membutuhkan kalian, kalian bagiku sudah lebih dari saudaraku. Aku senang dengan kita seperti ini, semoga selamanya akan seperti ini

Lee Ann Nis

Aku salah, ternyata dunia berputar tidak dalam poros yang benar ketika tidak bersama mereka, hanya tiga hari aku pergi dari mereka tapi cukup untuk membuatku berfikir aku salah, pagi ini sangat pagi sekali aku bersiap sekolah, kalau selama tiga hari ini aku pergi ke archade game untuk bolos dari sekolah dan dari mereka tapi sekarang aku berpikir, siapa aku tanpa mereka? Dimana aku tanpa mereka? Dan apa aku tanpa mereka? Selama ini hidupku dengan mereka, selama ini aku bersama mereka dan betapa sepinya hidupku tanpa mereka.

Pagi ini sengaja aku datang lebih pagi ke sekolah, aku tahu bahwa hari ini giliran kami piket pagi, dan pasti tante dan chan sudah ada dikelas, aku mengintip lewat jendela yang ada dikelas pagi itu, ada yang tak biasa dengan mereka, biasanya piket pagi pasti dusuguhkan dengan kerusuhan pagi entah berapa sapu yang patah akibat tante dan evil atau entah nyanyian dan teriakan teriakan apa yang aku dan chan nyanyikan. Tapi pemandangan ini :( chan duduk dikursinya dengan menangupkan tangan dan menenggelamkan mukanya dikedua tangannya tampak frustasi. Dan disisi lain tante yoona menghapus papan tulis itu sendirian dengan pandangan kosong, tampak asik dengan pikirannya.

"mian….." lirihku sejenak setelah ku buka pintu kelas pagi itu

Tante yoona menjatuhkan penghapus itu dan memandangku kaget sedangkan chan yang terkaget terbangun dari kursinya.

Hening

Kami hanya terpaku dengan pikiran kita sendiri dengan saling memandang

"oke, gw salah, gw minta maaf dimaafin ga sih" kata ku memecah keheningan

Chan berlari dari kursinya dan berhambur dipelukku

"ann maafin gw, selama ini gw ga ngerti perasaan lu, maafin gw ann, gw sadar sekarang gw salah, gw memang terlalu deket sama v kemaren tanpa mandang lu, tanpa mandang perasaan kalian, sekarang gw sadar, maafin gw ann"

Tante yoona hanya berjalan santai dari tempatnya mendekati tempat kami saling berpelukan melepas rindu

"welkombek ann, gw ga ikut dipeluk"

Kami memandang tante yoona sesaat dan menariknya dalam pelukan kami, kami hanya seperti ini melepas rindu yang sangat hingga seseorang dating

"oh keluarga bahagia lagi kumpul? Udah akur ternyata"

Dari nadanya kalian tau kan dia siapa? Yah itu namja menyebalkan evil, kami hanya cekikikan menanggapi ocehan evil pagi itu

"ohayou huaaammmmmm" sapa satu lagi namja menyebalkan yah siapa lagi kalau bukan kim tae hyung

Kita hanya saling melirik dank ode dari tante yoona

"ayo mulai…."

Akhirnya pemandangan itu kembali terlihat, pemandangan yang tuhan berikan khusus untuk kami, pandangan yoona yang menyuruh dua namja pemalas piket, bunyi gagang sapu, dan nyanyi nyanyi gaje dipagi hari ini :)

_Im Yoo Na_

_Aku tak memungkiri adanya perasaan ini, _

_Perasaan ini bukanlah perasaan yang akan menjadikan persahabatan kita kacau tapi perasaan ini ada untuk memperindah hubungan kita saat ini_

_Nam Ji Hyun_

_Aku berusaha menjauhinya saat ini_

_Hubungan ku dengan dia terlalu banyak menyakiti orang-orang bahkan sahabatku saja sampai tersakiti oleh ku_

_Cukup, aku tak ingin melukai siapapun lagi_

_Memang sesuatu yang belum dimulai tak akan pernah aka nada akhirnya_

_Tapi aku memilih untuk mengakhirinya sebelum memulainya_

_Lee Ann Nis_

_Hai aku kembali_

_Sekarang aku sadar dan aku tahu bahwa mereka ada, mereka ada disini dan menemaniku, salah bila selama ini aku merasa terabaikan _

_Mungkin aku merasa terabaikan, aku merasa orang yang tak dianggap_

_Tapi_

_Tanpa aku kita bukanlah kita_

_Tanpa aku kami itu bukan kami _

_Kami menjadi kami ketika kami bersama_

_Dan kita menjadi kita ketika kita bersama_

_Ibarat EXO itu WE'RE ONE_

_Kita tidak akan menjadi satu tanpa ada salah satu dari kami_

Inilah akhir yang indah untuk kita saat ini :)

Aku tau hidup akan terus berputar dan semua mengikuti putarannya

Apa yang akan terjadi pada kami selanjutnya biarlah tuhan yang tentukan

Bila selamanya seperti ini mungkin inilah yang tuhan berikan

Tapi kami meyakini sesuatu pasti aka nada akhirnya, termasuk kehidupan …

Dan biarkan tuhan yang memberikan khir untuk kami, kami yakin akhir darinya adalah akhir yang terbaik untuk kami :)


End file.
